The Helmet of Hermes (Fixed Formatting)
by Mitsuha Miyamizi
Summary: Percy and the Seven attend Goode High School for the last few months of school. When an odd boy turns up, it's up to Percy to find out his story. But what happens when the boy is actually Lord Hermes, looking for help from some experienced demigods to find a lost posession: his Winged Helmet? Read On! I suck at summaries! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! This is my first time using as an author, so please excuse me if my formatting sucks. Side note: Classes will be starting soon, so I'm sorry if I don't post often.**  
 **Rick Riordan: Tell 'em**  
 **Me: No...you tell 'em**  
 **Rick: *sighs* Fine. All the PJO/HoO characters are mine. So is part of the backstory. To be Frank, I own Percy Jackson.**  
 **Percy: *gasp* I am OWNED?**  
 **Annabeth: *facepalm***  
 **Me: Aaaanyway**  
 **Rick: Better get on with the story! Don't want to keep 'em waiting!**  
 **Me: *mutters* Says the man who made us wait months for a LITERAL CLIFFHANGER**  
 **Rick: Hey, writer's block is real, okay?**  
 **Me: I hate you.**  
 **_**

 **Percy's POV**

 _"Under the sea, Under the sea,"_

I smashed a button on my alarm clock and rolled out of bed. "Stupid brunch," I muttered under my breath. I opened my dresser to find my faded Camp

Half-Blood T-shirt. That works. I finished getting dressed and headed to the living room, half expecting Coach Hedge to bellow, "You're late, cupcake!" Then

I remembered. I wasn't on the Argo II anymore. I was home. "That's good, isn't it?" My brain asked. "You've got cookies, your mother, what more could

you want?" "Annabeth." My disgruntled inner conscience replied. Thank you, inner conscience. "Percy, let's go!" I looked to the open apartment door to see my mother standing beside it, with Paul

at her side."Do I have to?" I whined. "Percy," my mother began, " It's that new pizza place across the street, why wouldn't you want to come?" She asked

me quizzically. " Who goes to a pizza place for brunch?" I asked her smugly. "Percy, it's 11:50." She replied flatly, crossing her arms. Paul nodded. "You

slept through breakfast, and we thought we could cut you some slack." Paul and my mother shared a worried look, and I immediately knew what they were

talking about. I decided not to think about it.

"Good choice," my brain said. Shut up, brain. According to Leo's obviously over-exaggerated story, both Annabeth and I practically went into anaphylactic

shock every time the name was even mentioned. "Annabeth," I thought. I could IM her when I got home. I heaved a sigh, my mind and my stomach

turning back to food. "Let's go."

 **Sally's POV**

I pushed open the doors to the crowded restaurant. The plan was going perfectly. At 12:00 precisely, while we were all still here, Annabeth would arrive and

unpack in the guest bedroom. At 12:30, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Leo surprise Percy. At 12:45, Connor, Travis and Katie would arrive, setting up camp

in the empty apartment across from ours. Connor had advised the rest of the seven, Travis and Katie being an exception, not to share a flat with him.

Thinking back, it was more like a warning. The three of us stepped up to the counter. "Welcome to The Leaning Restaurant of Pizza!" An employee shouted.

"Custom pizza for every table! You choose your toppings, we bake it into a custom pizza!" A mischievous grin was plastered across Percy's face. But what

the employee said next would not return the same response.

 **Percy's POV**

I grinned. Customized pizza. The employee began yelling again, interrupting my train of thought.

"Hello, my name is Bob, and I'll be your pizza maestro for today!" Why. Why did an old gray-haired man named Bob have to be our waiter. OUR waiter. Of

all the people. I looked away, trying not to let the bad memories consume me. Boy, did I look in the wrong place. I looked at the brick pizza oven. I looked

at the fire. And all of a sudden, the memories flooded back in random bits and pieces.

"Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices for the goddess."

"Don't forget to tell the stars I said hello."

"Annabeth, where are you?"

"Percy, don't leave me!"

"Don't let it get to you!"

"Life is pointless."

"Let the river carry away your body."

" The other side, Nico! Lead them there, you understand?"

"Promise me!"

I turned to the exit. Just as I pushed the door open, I heard her voice. "Young hero. Don't fail me now." Gaea. I tried to move my legs and run away. I

really did. But as I tried, I weakened. It was as if Kronos himself were slowing down time. "Annabeth," I gasped, as I reached for a ledge. But before I

could, my knees buckled, and bit by

bit, I slowly began to crumble.

_*\\_( ️o_o ️)_/*_

 **Sally's POV**

Paul immediately rushed over to the door and helped Percy up. I turned to the counter to find a horrified looking employee and the manager of the store

looking equally horrified. In all the years I had been with Percy, I had seen him cry. But it was never this bad. Never like this. "Ma'am?" The manager asked

me, snapping me back to

reality. "Ma'am, is your son all right? Do we need to call 911?" The manager asked me, aware that he now had my attention. "No..." I replied, unsure. "I

think he'll be fine when we get home. I guess you could call it PTSD, but...he'll be fine." The manager nodded. "Is there anything we can help you or your

family with, ma'am?" I shook my head. "No...he'll be fine." I repeated. "He'll be fine." I headed to the doors, watching Percy shakily walk across the road,

using Paul as his crutch. I glanced at my watch as an idea formed in my head. Annabeth would be home.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I heard the door open. Home that soon? I pulled a book from my suitcase and patiently waited. That was before I heard the screams. "Annabeth.

ANNABETH!" The book in my hands landed with a thunk. Oh my gods. Percy. I ran out of the room and fell to my knees next to a sobbing, screaming,

writhing Percy. I gave Sally a sad smile. "Don't worry," I said, pulling Percy to his bed and sitting him down in front of me. "It's no use," he said. "Take me.

Don't take her. Please!" He collapsed into my arms. I pushed him back up. "Percy, look at me," I ordered. His eyes remained closed. "Percy, look at me,

please. Open your eyes. No more darkness. Percy, I'm here for you." His eyes slowly flitted open. His sea-green eyes, full of sorrow, tears streaming down from them. He lifted a trembling

hand and placed it on my chest. "Annabeth," he muttered, "Are you...real?" It was times like this that I hated most of all. Times when he doubted his own

mind. "Percy," I whispered. "My heart is beating. Feel it." A smile slowly spread across his face. "Yes, Percy, I am real." The tears slowly disappeared as he

wrapped his arms around my waist and embraced me in a bone-crushing hug. After he let go, the happiness on his face turned to confusion. As I had

expected, I was hit with questions. "When did you get here?" "How did you get here?" "Where are you staying?" I stifled a laugh. "I'm staying in your guest

bedroom, Seaweed Brain. It was supposed to be a surprise, but..." I shrugged. "I guess things took a turn." "Oh." Percy blushed. "Sorry I ruined your

surprise, Wise Girl," he grumbled. "Don't be," I replied jauntily, kissing his forehead. I slid off the bed. "I guess I'll tell Sally you're okay," I reasoned. "She

was worried about you." Percy slid of the bed and followed me on my way. "I guess I could use some cookies," he said, burying his nose in my hair. And

just like that, my Seaweed Brain was back.

 **Hey guys! This is the second post of my first story, which morphed into code after I published it. So sorry! For those of you who read it, I**

 **applaud you. Don't forget to leave reviews, because you guys are what keeps me going!**

 **Stay Strong,**

 **Mitsuha Miyamizi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter the Second:**

 **Nightmares and Pancakes**

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Don't worry, your suggested OCs are coming up soon!**

 **This is my first attempt at writing a kissing scene, so I'm very sorry if it sucks!**  
 **_**  
?Piper's POV?  
Leo was driving us all crazy. As the bus arrived at the next station, the old, frail looking woman who had just entered the bus took one glance at Leo and hurried to the

front of the bus. Four demigods and a Leo on public transportation in the middle of Manhattan wasn't exactly something you saw every day. Dally had told us we could

stay at her place for a few months until school was over. She'd mentioned something about a pullout couch, the living room couch, plenty of floor space, and the empty

apartment across from her place. But as soon as we got word about Connor and Travis camping out there, the five of us decided against staying there. I sighed. 9

people living in a small 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom apartment? Sally was too nice. "Next stop: Queensboro Bridge." The digital bus voice droned. "That's us," Frank

mumbled, as he and Hazel grabbed their suitcases. Leo pumped his fist. "Queens, Manhattan! Bad Boy Supreme is back in business!" He grabbed his suitcase and

sprinted out of the bus. As he did, his suitcase slipped out of his hands, conveniently landing on my foot. "Oops," Leo grinned, snatching up the suitcase. "Sorry-not-

sorry!" He yelled, dashing away. "Leo Valdez, I really, really, really hate you," I grumbled, my hand instinctively finding its way towards my dagger. Jason placed his

hand on my shoulder. "Leave him be, Pipes. The kid's finally happy. Don't let us ruin it for him." I released my dagger and picked up my suitcase. It was going to be a

long 3 months.  
_6 hour time skip_

?Percy's POV?

"Isn't this great?" I asked Annabeth, shoving a cookie into my mouth. "Percy, we watch this movie every time," Annabeth groaned. "Don't worry," I grinned, popping in

the "Finding Nemo" DVD. "'Finding Dory' comes out next year." Annabeth grunted. "How did I end up with someone like you?" I pretended to think. "Well, there's a

possibility I could get Connor-" "Rhetorical question, Seaweed Brain," she growled. "Whatever you say, Wise Girl," I replied, my arm snaking around her. And with that,

the theme began to play. About two hours and 3 cookie trays later, I looked down to find Annabeth asleep on my shoulder. Typical Annabeth. Can't even make it

through a movie without falling asleep. I looked at Leo, who was helping Piper, Hazel, and Jason set up their sleeping bags on the floor. Frank was waiting patiently for

the couch, and my mother and Paul were already asleep in their room. I looked over at Frank. "Sorry, man," I whispered. "It's fine," he replied. I swept a sleeping

Annabeth into my arms as I got up. Bridal style. Which was probably the reason why Leo was laughing. "Can we name it Leo Jr.?" He said, cracking up at his own joke.

I gave him a death glare, and he finally decided to shut up. Thank the gods. I carried Annabeth into her bedroom and laid her down, giving her a soft kiss on her nose.

At this, her eyes fluttered open. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you too." I pulled the blanket over her. "Good night, Wise Girl." I headed to my bedroom and shoved

my face into my pillow. Ah. Sleep. No more, no less than 3 hours later, I heard a scream. "No! You can't do this!" Annabeth. I sprinted over to her room, reassuring

everyone on the way and easing them back to sleep. As I entered the room, I found Annabeth curled up on the bed, writhing and sobbing, something that made me sort

of lose hope. Annabeth almost never cried. "Annabeth," I said. "Annabeth!" I shook her awake. "Wake up!" She opened her eyes and threw her arms around me.

"Percy, you can't...you left," I pulled her closer. "We're together, Annabeth, and that's all that matters." We never said "It'll be okay," or "Don't worry, you're fine"; we had

been through too much for those words to have meaning. Annabeth lifted her head and moved closer, touching her forehead to mine, as our lips met. Her lips were soft

and gentle, moving in sync with mine. After a long enough time for it to get awkward, Annabeth pulled away, a smile playing at her lips. "I love you, Seaweed Brain.

"Love you too, Wise Girl." I got up, unwilling to leave because of my fear that the nightmares would come back. Suddenly, I had an idea. "Why don't we sleep

together?" I reasoned. "No more nightmares." Annabeth smiled. "Okay." She followed me to my room. As we both laid down, she turned to me, and my arm wrapped

around her. She blushed. "Sorry for waking you up," she said. I smiled. "Don't be." And with that, we fell asleep, two against the world.

?Piper POV?

I felt myself shaking. Confused, I opened my eyes groggily. "Hmm?"

"Piper, get up!" Jason. I grunted and buried myself in my sleeping bag. Jason peeled back the blanket. "Piper, Sally's making pancakes." My ears perked up. Jason

laughed. "Get Annabeth awake. I'm sure she'll take care of Percy." I grinned and pulled back the covers. Time to get Percy Jackson's butt kicked. I knocked on the

guest room door. "Hello?" No answer. I pushed the door open. The blankets were scrunched up in the corner of the bed. I sighed. Annabeth was probably already

awake, getting Percy to crawl out of his cave. I pushed open Percy's bedroom door. "Sally's making-" and I gasped. There was Annabeth. Asleep. Next to Percy, who

was also asleep. The loud gasp woke Annabeth up. Annabeth's movement woke Percy up, causing the two of them to start hastily explaining. "Well, you see-" "Piper, I

swear," "She was having a nightmare, and-" I held up my hand. "Don't worry," I said, "I'm not THAT bad." "Sally's making pancakes," I explained quickly, as if that would

explain everything. I turned around to get to breakfast, but as I did, a devilish grin broke my peace of mind. "So, can we name it Leo Jr., or what?"

_( ️o ️)_

?Leo's POV?

"So, can we name it Leo Jr., or what?" Percy sighed. "Leo, you should know by now-" "Holy Hades!" I looked for the source of the voice, only to find Travis and Katie

standing behind me in the doorway, hands on their hips. "I see my boy Leo here has, shall we say, 'caught you in the act'," he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows for effect.

"GAAAAHHHHHH!" Percy's place plummeted into his pillow. "Oh, gods," Annabeth glanced at Percy. She pulled back the covers and stomped towards the door.

"Valdez. Stoll." We simultaneously saluted her. "Yes, ma'am?" She smiled a smile that was sickeningly sweet. So sweet, it couldn't have come from the trauma-ridden,

scary daughter of Athena. I should have known the smile wouldn't mean something that boded well for the two of us. "No dessert privileges for a month." Travis' eyes

widened. "You can't-" "Yes, I can," she replied, slamming the door shut. Katie smirked. "Who's laughing now, Stoll?" Travis growled loudly in response. So loudly and

fiercely, in fact, that I turned around to make sure Frank hadn't turned into a lion again. Travis grunted and put his hands up. "Well, at first glance, it looked like what it

looked like." I raised an eyebrow. "She didn't have to be so harsh," he muttered, almost inaudibly. Katie shook her head. "Travis, you idiot, it was probably a nightmare,"

she explained thoughtfully. "Don't you remember that breakdown she had a few weeks ago, right after she got to camp from San Francisco?" I shuddered. It

was midnight, and I, Leo Valdez, Repair Boy, Lord of the Flames, Supersized McShizzle, was at Bunker 9, enjoying my most recent failure on my most recent project,

Project X. As I reminisced over the remains of my handiwork, I heard an earsplitting scream. Needless to say, I ran for it. Whoever was screaming must have had a

good reason. At this point, I didn't really mind losing my dessert privileges, because anything was better than getting mauled by hellhounds after bedtime (2:00 am, to

be precise) in a restricted bunker, working with radioactive materials and a magical tool belt. As soon as I reached the near vicinity of the Big House, I found myself

stuck in a crowd the size of Olympus, full of groggy-looking, sleep-deprived demigods and satyrs. In the center of the crowd, I saw Chiron, shooing away the children.

"Back to your Cabins! Back to sleep. Solace, I need you on night duty today." As the crowd dispersed, I saw Will Solace, our

Number One demigod healer, point at himself. Chiron nodded. "Yes, you. I don't know when she's just going to crack." I faced Annabeth, who was sitting down on a

bench that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, sobbing wildly and whispering things like, "No", "Percy", and "You can't". Chiron looked up at me, not saying

anything. After a couple of awkward minutes, Chiron had convinced Annabeth to go back to bed, Will still standing by. Wrong choice. As Annabeth walked to her bed,

trembling, I heard a loud gasp. Then the sound of an Annabeth-shaped thing hitting the floor. "Holy mother-" Chiron glared at me. "Go to bed." I decided it was best not

to argue. As I made my way towards Cabin 9, I gave Will a pat on the back. "Good luck," I whispered, careful to make sure that Chiron couldn't hear me. He grinned

weakly. "Thanks." The memory faded away. "You okay there, Leo?" Travis asked, waving his hand in front of my face. "You just sorta...froze up for a minute." I shook

myself. "Yeah, I'm fine." Katie gave Travis a quick kiss, then the two of them headed off to breakfast. I paused as Calypso flashed across my mind. Camp Half-Blood

was safe for magical folk, right? I shook off my doubts. Of course it was. Just then, the aroma of pancakes crossed my nose. My nose followed. I had some pancakes

to dig into.

 **Well, how did you like that one? Please review, because your reviews are what keeps me going!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Mitsuha Miyamizi**


	3. Author's Note

Hello to the few people who actually read my fanfiction! I know, I know, they really suck, don't they? In case you actually liked them, but were upset with me,

I'm sorry I haven't been posting lately. All that PSAT studying was driving me mad! On another note, I've started to shift my ship over to Iparwing from the

Legend trilogy (read it if you get the chance!), and I've been thinking about- don't hate me for this- putting this story up for adoption. Yes, I know, I'm

really needy, but I'm just losing interest in this story, but I would love to see it completed. So, If any of you know someone or you yourself want to adopt, I

suggest you stay with the ships I have, and keep with the storyline.

Thanks!

Mitsuha Miyamizi


End file.
